fantendofandomcom-20200222-history
Kaine
Kaine is the princess of the Golden Empire, and a semi-important figure within the Danny's Adventure series. Not only does she rule the Empire as well as the Knight's Academy, both of which are things Danny is a part of, but is also the damsel-in-distress of the first game and the catalyst of the plot for the sequel. History Little is known about Kaine's history, asides from the fact that her family has ruled the kingdom for over 10 years. Although Danny was originally set to become the prince of the empire, Kaine's wealthy family took over and began to govern the area. Although Danny doesn't seem to mind it, Kaine sometimes shows visible regret at the way that these events turned out, and often wishes that the subject wasn't such a big deal. Personality Kaine features the typical traits of a princess: kind, serene, and caring towards her subjects. She does her best to make sure that the empire she cares for remains beautiful and safe forever. Despite this, she can get tired of being princess when dealing with overprotective guards and parents that can't help but flaunt their wealth and status. Deep down, Kaine wishes that Danny had been made the prince instead so that she would be able to live a more regular lifestyle. Appearances Danny's Adventure Kaine is the main damsel-of-distress in the first game, even though she is barely brought up or even seen before the end of the game. She plays a much larger role after the main game though, as she appears in Super Mode through telepathic communication alongside Seam. Danny's Adventure: Concord Kaine makes an appearance at the beginning of Danny's Adventure: Concord, being the person that sends Danny out as an ambassador to create peace between the Golden Empire and the F.R.O.S.T. tribe after meeting Miriam. She also communicates with Danny frequently through a phone during his adventures. Relationships Danny Prior to Danny's Adventure, Kaine has a very mixed relationship with Danny. While she enjoys spending time with him and is often willing to talk to him due to his honest concerns for the empire, she struggles to imagine how Danny feels about the pain indirectly caused to him by losing his family title. After Danny admits he has no problems with Kaine at the end of the first game, Kaine's affection towards the boy grows tremendously as the two spend much more time together due to being hired as a knight-in-training. Seam Kaine spent a lot of time locked within Seam's Island, and the two apparently communicated a lot before Danny arrived on the scene (with their relationship made even more apparent during Super Mode). Although she believes that Seam can be cold-hearted and impractical, she does feel pity for what he's trying to do and often backs him up. They seem to maintain a friendly rivalry at the end of the game. Anton As the leader of Anton, the two would be expected to have a good relationship. While this is true from Anton to Kaine, it's almost the opposite from Kaine to Anton. Although Kaine truly does care for Anton and appreciates his devotion, it can be a bit much to bear at times and she's often the only way to control Anton whenever he goes wild, meaning she always has to be on the look out. Chelsea Chelsea and Kaine are on very good terms and talk to each other often. The two know each other very well, to the point that it feels as if the two have known each other for a long time. Of course, they keep their true relationship a secret to the others, and nobody else feels ready to ask about it... Trivia *Kaine was originally meant to be a playable character instead of Chelsea. The role of princess was taken by a scrapped character called "Madelins". *Kaine was actually not originally a character made for the Danny's Adventure series: the basis of her design was created by Atomic1upchickia on deviantArt, and eventually she was adopted and restyled to fit the series. Category:Danny's Adventure (Series) Category:GamingDylan's Characters Category:Females